C'est toi depuis toujours
by Shali-83
Summary: One Shot. Trowa se retrouve seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il est des choses que l'on regrette et que l'on espère un jour réparer...


**Titre :** C'est toi depuis toujours…

**Auteur :** Shalimar D-C (^__^)

**Mail :** titia_83@libertysurf.fr 

**Source :** Mayyyyyaaaaaaaaaa !!!! Nan, Gundam Wing

**Genre :** One Shot, POV Trowa, Shonen Aï qui devient Yaoi voir peut-être **lemon** (je sais pas encore si y'en aura un ou pas…ça dépendra du temps que j'aurais mis pour le faire et de mon humeur), genre d'introspection…

**Couples :** surpriseuuuh !!!!!

**Disclamers :** Les G-Boys et tout le tralala ne sont pas à moi mais à Sunrise. Mais ce qui ne m'empêche pas de les prendre pour les coincer dans mon ordi le temps d'un *sifflote l'air de rien* fic !!!

Duo : ouais… è_é Et c'est quoi maintenant ?

Shali : tu verras et puis c'est mon Chouchou en preum's dans ce fic !!!!

Duo : ben c'est moi !!!

Wufei : y'a marqué POV Trowa dans le « Genre ». Toi, t'es passé n°2 ! *casse l'ambiance*

Duo *boude* : 'tain, y'en a que pour lui !!!! TT___TT Et pis qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Heero : on l'entend jamais

Wufei : il est calme et posé

Quatre : poli et civilisé

Duo : C'est tout ?!!! o.O Je peux le faire moi aussi !!!! *complètement à côté de ses pompes*

Shali : nan, manque un truc !!!

Duo : o.O

Trowa : la classe ! *net et précis, les autres écarquillent les yeux*

Shali : nan, Duo a toujours la classe même fringué avec rien…

Les autres : Quoi alors ?!!

Shali : le titre d'auteur !!! Sans ce titre honorifique, vous n'êtes rien ! Le pouvoir, c'est l'auteur !!! Donc, J'AI THE POWER et je fais ce que je veux de vous, pauvres petites créatures n'existant que pour les fantasmes et plaisirs de tout genre (sadique ou autre) de nous autres fikeuses et lectrices !!!! ^__^

Tout le monde : TT__TT *Paix à leurs Ames !*

Donc après un petit interlude de plaintes, je vous laisse à ce fic !!!!

Surtout qu'en ce moment, à part mettre les suites de certains fics, je vous propose rien de bien nouveau alors voilà ma dernière folie !!!!! En attendant de mettre l'AUTRE folie *clin d'œil à Luna*

Bonne lecture

Shalili The Little One !!!!

#^__^#

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours été soldat. Elevé par des mercenaires dès ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai grandi sur les champs de batailles. Tuant avant d'être tué, telle était notre devise…

Aux dires de mes compagnons de l'époque, j'étais le Soldat Parfait…Je n'avais pas de famille, pas de passé, pas de nom…J'étais le Soldat Sans Nom…l'Anonyme…

Anonyme…Cela a ses avantages mais aussi ses inconvénients…Car je suis seul, toujours seul…

Après que mon escadron de combat soit dissout sur une des colonies de L3, dissout par moi car ils nous avaient trahi…J'ai voyagé un peu et j'ai atterri sur le chantier secret de Heavy Arms.

Je me suis fait engager comme manutentionnaire dans le projet Météore. J'avais à peine 15 ans…

Puis, un jour, j'ai assisté au meurtre de Trowa Barton…cela qui aurait dû piloter Heavy Arms. Et c'est à partir de ce moment que ma vie a changé…Je n'étais plus l'Anonyme, j'étais devenu Trowa Barton, pilote du Gundam Heavy Arms et en charge de détruire l'Organisation de Oz.

Et maintenant, la guerre est finie…

Durant celle-ci, je me suis trouvé un compagnon…Quatre Raberba Winner…

Quand je l'ai rencontré, je me suis dit que ce garçon aux cheveux blonds ne pouvait pas être soldat, c'était impossible. Il est d'une sensibilité, d'une douceur, d'une générosité et d'une grandeur d'âme inégalable…Et pourtant, c'était le pilote de Sandrock…

Je suis accoudé à la rambarde, sur le balcon de mon appartement à Paris. Quatre est parti hier matin…il ne reviendra plus…je le sais…

Pourquoi ? C'est simple…je ne l'aime pas…enfin pas comme lui aurait voulu…

J'ai toujours cru que j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur en Quatre mais je me mentais, je lui mentais…

Je l'ai toujours su mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre…Celui que j'aime appartient à un autre parce que je n'ai jamais osé voir la vérité en fasse.

Je me rappelle…c'était quand on nous a regroupé tous les cinq…on a commencé à partager les planques ensembles, se retrouvant parfois collés comme des sardines. On vivait 24h/24h ensembles, on partageait tout et on faisait nos missions à cinq. Ce fut ma première expérience d'amitié…Oui, je me suis découvert des amis durant cette période de guerre.

Heero Yuy, le Japonais, le Soldat Parfait et pilote de Wing…C'est celui qui me ressemblait le plus…Il n'avait pas de nom, juste un emprunt…Il était calme et silencieux, intériorisant tout…Nous nous comprenions sans même un mot, juste des regards et des gestes…Un genre d'osmose existait entre nous…

Wufei Chang, le Chinois, le Fier Soldat qui se bat pour la Justice et pilote de Nataku…C'est quelqu'un que je respecte énormément. Notre relation était basée sur ça : le respect. Mais il a toujours été très solitaire, plus que moi je crois. C'était une partie de sa personnalité que je n'ai jamais comprise mais chacun a ses secrets, moi le premier…

Duo Maxwell, l'Américain, Shinigami le Dieu de la Mort, l'Assassin Parfait, le pilote du Deathscythe…Toujours plein de joie et de bonne humeur, c'est lui qui maintenait le moral des troupes…parfois un peu trop. Mais c'est quelqu'un de confiance, qui me ressemble aussi car sa vie ne fut que désastre…orphelin comme moi…Le pilote à la natte et au regard améthyste !

Quatre Raberba Winner, lArabe, le Diplomate et le pilote du Sandrock...Ce fut mon amant jusqu'à son départ le matin où il est parti. Je l'ai aimé…enfin je crois…

Je ne me souviens plus du jour où nous nous sommes mis ensembles…je ne sais même plus qui a fait le premier pas. Il fut un équilibre dans ma vie…mais quand j'y repense…je me suis trompé…

Je le considère davantage comme un petit frère…oui…c'est de l'amour fraternel que je ressens pour lui et c'est ça qui l'a fait partir…Quand nous étions ensembles, je peux le dire à présent, mon regard se tournait toujours vers un autre…vers celui que je n'avais pas osé aborder par peur d'être rejeté…Et quand j'avais enfin trouvé le courage d'abattre mes cartes, c'était trop tard, il avait choisi un autre…

Je crois que je me suis rabattu sur Quatre parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour moi et que je croyais en avoir pour lui…Oui, j'ai fait l'égoïste durant tout ce temps…pour oublier que j'ai perdu l'être que j'aimais…

Je me prends la tête dans les mains et me frotte le visage. Je suis seul à présent. Quatre est parti et je suis seul dans ce grand appartement…je mérite mon sort…

J'ai blessé Quatre dans mon égoïsme…Lorsque je me suis levé hier matin, il était debout, dans le salon, une tasse à la main et regardait le paysage derrière la baie vitrée. Il s'est retourné vers moi et m'a souri mais son sourire…il était empli de tristesse…

« Je m'en vais Trowa…Je ne peux plus rester avec toi…Ton cœur est à un autre et je ne peux plus…Je pars… »

Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit : « Je pars… »

Je n'ai pas bougé, je n'ai rien dit…je l'ai simplement regardé poser sa tasse et sortir avec ses valises. Je ne l'ai même pas retenu pour avoir des explications car je crois qu'il savait…que je savais moi-aussi pourquoi…

Je ne l'aime pas comme lui m'aime…Ces deux années n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un faux semblant…

Je lui ai fait mal, je le sais…je ne veux pas le retenir plus longtemps dans mon cocon égoïste…

Maintenant je suis seul comme avant…je me sens mal vis à vis de Quatre…je lui ai fait mal sans le savoir ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas savoir.

Le vent souffle légèrement ce soir, la nuit est claire et on voit la Lune. Elle scintille haut dans le ciel et elle semble triste…comme moi. Quatre est parti…Celui que j'aime est avec un autre et je reste seul.

J'espère seulement que Quatre refera sa vie avec une personne qu'il l'aimera à sa juste valeur et non pas parce qu'il n'a pas pu avoir ce qu'il voulait…Pas comme moi…

Je me sens minable de ce que je lui ai fait, je n'avais jamais éprouvé de sentiments avant de le rencontrer, de les rencontrer…j'en reviens à regretter la solitude de ma vie d'antan…Mais on ne peut pas changer le Passé, ce qui a été fait ne peut être défait.

Je reste plongé dans mes pensées un long moment encore. Je n'ai même pas vu que le temps s'était rafraîchi. Je frisonne légèrement alors que la brise est un peu plus froide, annonçant que la nuit est bien entamée.

Je resserre mon pull sur mes épaules et me frotte les bras pour me réchauffer un peu. Je me rappelle que c'était Quatre qui venait me réchauffer avec la chaleur de son corps, il se collait contre moi, posant sa tête contre mon torse et on restait là, tous les deux, regardant le ciel étoilé…

Mais c'est fini, il est parti et je suis seul avec mon égoïsme…

TOCTOCTOC…

Je sursaute légèrement, il est presque minuit et je n'attends personne ?!!! Je me demande qui cela peut bien être. Sûrement pas Quatre, il ne reviendra pas. Qui alors ?

Je passe dans le salon pour accéder à la porte d'entrée. Je ne sais pas qui cela peut bien être…J'ouvre alors la porte et mon regard fixe la personne face à moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je le sais…C'est impossible.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour me certifier que je ne rêve pas. Il est là…

« Bonsoir…, me dit-il d'une voix nouée de sanglots. Je…Est-ce que…J'aurais pas dû venir… »

Il se retourne et va vers la cage d'escalier. Je n'ai pas bougé, pas dit un mot…trop surpris de cette visite. Il a l'air triste, je dirais même désespéré…

Je ne bouge toujours pas alors qu'il disparaît dans les escaliers. Mais une petite voix me chuchote à l'oreille que c'est peut-être là ma chance de me refaire…

Je cours à sa suite, je ne dois pas le laisser surtout qu'il a l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau, non pas sans lui avoir dit.

Il a dévalé les escaliers mais j'arrive à lui attraper le bras, je le sens qu'il se crispe et se tend. Il pleure, je le sais. Je me rapproche doucement de lui et me mets face à lui. Il a la tête baissée, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

« Viens, fais-je doucement. Sois le bienvenu…Duo… »

Il ne relève pas la tête. Il a l'air vraiment triste. Je me retiens de ne pas le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre moi, l'embrasser et lui dire combien je l'aime.

On remonte jusqu'à l'appartement et on va s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il reste toujours tête baissée, triturant sa natte nerveusement. C'est un tic chez lui, je le sais : dès qu'il est nerveux, il prend le bout de sa longue natte et se met à la tortiller. Mon regard est alors tendre…

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je le laisse parler ou j'entame ? Il renifle et s'essuie les yeux…ses joues sont rouges et mouillées de larmes. Pourquoi est-il ainsi ? Il devrait être avec Heero ?!!!

« Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? fais-je en le regardant.

- Un café…s'il te plaît… »

Je me lève et vais faire chauffer deux tasses. Le silence règne dans l'appartement…Chose rare quand on sait que Duo est la pire des pipelettes existant en ce monde mais là, rien et ça en devient pesant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je reviens avec les tasses et tends à Duo la sienne. Il la prend sans lever les yeux vers moi, il la garde dans les mains, comme pour se réchauffer un peu, d'ailleurs un frisson le parcourt car il tremble un peu.

Bizarrement, je me rapproche de lui et lui pose mon pull sur les épaules. Il lève un peu les yeux vers moi, étonné par cette marque d'attention mais il finit par resserrer le pull contre lui. Je lui souris doucement. C'est si étrange comme situation…

« Il m'a laissé tomber, dit-il d'un trait. Heero m'a laissé…, répète-t-il avec la voix nouée.

- Je suis désolé, fais-je avec une voix pleine de compassion.

- Il est parti hier matin…je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- On ne sait jamais pourquoi…

- Il a reçu un coup de téléphone de Quatre et, m'avoue Duo en serrant la tasse. »

Un coup de fil de Quatre ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Soudain, tout s'éclaire, je me souviens alors d'un léger détail qui m'était sauté aux yeux lorsque nous affrontions Marieméia. Oui, Heero et Quatre étaient devenus bons amis durant la guerre…

Ce pourrait-il que…qu'Heero et Quatre soient partis ensembles ?

Duo s'est remis à pleurer doucement. Il passe ses mains sur son visage et moi…je le prends doucement dans mes bras et le berce comme on berce un enfant qui pleure. Je passe mes doigts dans la longue chevelure de miel de Duo et j'y dépose un petit baiser.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens ses flots tarir après un énième « Pourquoi ? » et je sais qu'il vient de s'endormir. Je le prends dans mes bras et décide de le coucher dans mon lit. Lorsque je l'y dépose, il resserre sa prise sur moi et murmure un « Ne me laisse pas » endormi. Peut-être rêve-t-il de Heero.

Je n'arrive pas à me dégager de son étreinte alors je me glisse à côté de lui et le garde dans mes bras dans lesquels il se blottit. Je lève la main et éteins la lumière. Je reste un moment éveillé, écoutant la respiration de l'homme que j'aime et qui pleure dans mes bras car il vient d'être abandonné par l'homme de sa vie…

Le lendemain, le téléphone me réveille en sursaut. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe surtout lorsque je découvre une tête brune et à demi-nattée dans mes bras. Mais tout me revient assez vite et je me dépêche alors de décrocher pour ne pas réveiller ma Belle au Bois Dormant.

« Barton ! fais-je en bâillant.

- _Duo est là ? _fait une voix hésitante à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Hn.

- _Alors prends soin de lui,_ me dit-il doucement._ Je sais que tu l'aimes…_

- Hee »

Mais trop tard, il a raccroché. Pourquoi me dit-il ça maintenant ?

Je raccroche et je compose le numéro du portable de Quatre, je veux savoir…je DOIS savoir.

« Ici Quatre !

- …

- …Trowa ? me demande-t-il doucement. C'est toi ?

- Hn…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Est-ce qu'il est avec toi ? lui dis-je doucement. Est-ce que Heero est là ? »

Il y a comme un silence comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose. Mais je dois savoir, pour moi pour Duo…

« Quatre, je veux juste savoir s'il est là, fais-je. Je ne dirais rien à Duo…

- Heero est là, me dit-il. Occupe-toi bien de lui…

- Quatre ! »

Mais comme pour Heero, il raccroche…Sa phrase est restée en suspens…mais je crois deviner la suite… »Occupe-toi de lui _mieux que tu l'as fait de moi_ ». comme je l'ai fait souffrir…je suis un égoïste…

Je me retourne et vais servir le café. Duo dort toujours, ça va lui faire du bien. Il a dû pleurer trop longtemps hier. Après il faudra que l'on parle tous les deux, que je lui dise…

Et s'il me rejetait ? Que ferais-je ? Si c'était le cas, je mériterais mon sort…

Je regarde le frigo…il est assez vide…je dois aller faire des courses. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Duo tout seul ? Je lui laisse un petit mot disant que je suis de retour assez vite.

Merde il est midi passé et j'avais dit à Duo que je rentrerais avant onze heures…Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout le monde aille faire ses courses ce matin !!!!!!!

Je grimpe en deux deux dans l'ascenseur et actionne telle une brute le bouton pour mon étage. Dès que j'y suis, je cherche comme un fou les clefs et ouvre la porte, j'espère qu'il est toujours là…Je balance les courses dans la cuisine et regarde autour de moi…

« Y'avait du monde ? me demande une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retourne et découvre Duo, les cheveux mouillés. Il a l'air de sortir de la douche car il se frictionne les cheveux. Il a les yeux encore rouges mais moins qu'hier soir. Je le regarde sans rien dire, mon cœur rate trop de battements.

« Désolé, j'avais pas de fringues alors je t'ai pris une chemise !!! me dit-il en tirant un peu sur les bords de ladite chemise.

- Tu as bien fait, fais-je en souriant car elle lui va très bien. Je vais préparer le repas.

- Ok, je finis de me sécher les cheveux et j'arrive !!!! me répond-il simplement. »

C'est étrange…il n'est ici que depuis hier soir que j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années…Sa présence ne me gêne guère bien au contraire, elle me paraît naturelle…

Durant le repas, on ne parle pas…ou juste un peu…chose rare. Il me raconte un peu ce qui s'est passé avec Heero depuis 2ans, combien il était heureux avec lui. Il me demande si Quatre et moi, on est toujours ensemble. Je lui réponds que non, que Quatre est parti depuis quelques temps…je ne peux pas lui dire que Quatre est parti avec Heero…

Je ne vois pas l'heure passer…je dois aller travailler à l'hôpital. Je suis interne depuis un an déjà. Duo a l'air étonné mais sourit doucement. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul…mais il me dit que ça va aller et qu'il en profitera pour réfléchir. Je pars donc mais l'esprit pas tranquille.

Pendant tout le service, mon esprit est dirigé vers Duo, je ne fais que penser à lui. Ça doit se voir puisque mon chef me dit de partir plus tôt, comme s'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me dit que j'ai la soirée et le lendemain puisque j'ai fait du bon boulot et que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de congés.

Je rentre rapidement à l'appartement. Je dois vraiment parler à Duo, lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui…

Quand j'arrive, je le trouve allongé sur le canapé. Il dort paisiblement, la télécommande de la TV dans la main et l'autre dans le vide. Son visage est si serein, mais il y a des traces de larmes.

Je me penche doucement vers lui et lui essuie la joue du bout des doigts. Ce sont justes des effleurements mais je tremble rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux et me découvrir ainsi.

Finalement, je le recouvre de la petite couverture bleue, lui caressant doucement sa longue chevelure de miel. Je reste encore quelques minutes à le regarder et vu qu'il est 18heures passées, je vais préparer le repas. Je vais faire une tartiflète…je pense que ça plaira à Duo…surtout ça changera des traditionnelles pizzas…Mais je pense que Heero a dû saturer dessus alors…

Je me mets doucement à rire en imaginant la scène : Heero envoyant promener Duo et ses pizzas. C'est marrant…mais pour mon cher amour, ce temps là est révolu…m'acceptera-t-il ?

Tout est prêt et le plat cuit dans le four. La bonne odeur se répand dans l'appartement et j'entends Duo qui se lève comme mû par un radar. Je souris, il n'a pas changé, dès qu'il sent de la nourriture, il débarque ^__^

« Ca sent bon !!! fait-il en humant l'air.

- Et c'est délicieux, dis-je en le regardant. »

Il est emmitouflé dans la couverture, sa longue natte est à moitié défaite et pendouille sur son épaule droite. Il est tellement adorable comme ça que j'en souris tendrement. Il me regarde bizarrement…presque gêné je dirais. On finit par s'attabler et il me demande ce que je fais comme travail. Je lui explique rapidement, ne voulant guère m'étaler dessus

« De toute façon, fais-je soudainement. Je vais chercher autre chose.

- Pourquoi ? dit-il en avalant le dessert. Ca te plaît pas ?

- C'est pas ça, lui dis-je en réalisant que j'ai fait une bêtise. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs. Comment lui dire que ce boulot d'interne n'est pas le mieux si on veut établir une relation avec quelqu'un…déjà quand j'étais avec Quatre, ce n'était pas facile mais si…Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça…

Je termine mon dessert sans répondre à sa question. Mais je sais qu'il va vouloir une réponse, il en veut toujours…alors je vais devoir lui avouer mes sentiments pour lui…j'ai le cœur qui se serre rien qu'en y pensant…

« C'est à cause de ton boulot que Quatre est parti ? me demande-t-il alors qu'on s'est installé sur le balcon de la chambre car on y a la plus belle vue sur la ville.

- Pas tout à fait…, fais-je en regardant la Lune.

- Alors pourquoi ? insiste-t-il. Il t'aimait pourtant…

- Mais je ne l'aimais pas »

Merde…Trowa tu as encore perdu une raison de te taire. Il me regarde la bouche grande ouverte…apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse comme ça…

« Mais je croyais que

- Moi aussi mais je me suis aperçu que mes sentiments pour Quatre étaient davantage fraternels qu'amoureux, lui dis-je en soutenant son regard améthyste. Mon regard a toujours été tourné vers un autre mais j'avais peur…

- Trowa Barton peur ? dit-il en souriant. C'est étonnant !!!

- Et pourtant… »

Là, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je lui ai attrapé le visage avec douceur et je l'ai embrassé…d'abord juste un effleurement puis j'ai pressé mes lèvres davantage. Je me suis écarté, le fixant avec un regard qui en disait long sur mon attente…Je sais que je l'ai pris au dépourvu, mais il le fallait.

« C'est vers toi que mon regard allait, Duo, lui dis-je dans un murmure. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais je n'ai jamais osé venir vers toi et quand j'en ai eu enfin le courage il était trop tard…tu avais choisi Heero…

- Trowa…, murmure-t-il avec gêne. Je euh…enfin…

- Je ne te forcerais en rien Duo, fais-je en lui caressant doucement les lèvres. Reste autant que tu voudras ici. »

Je lui dépose un léger baiser sur la joue. Je vais dans le salon où je m'étale sur le canapé. Il n'a quasiment rien dit…mais au moins, il sait à présent qu'elle est ma position.

Je ne le forcerais en rien, s'il ne veut pas de moi, j'accepterais mon sort…s'il veut tenter une relation entre nous, il fera de moi le plus heureux des hommes…mais la décision lui appartient…

Je place mon bras devant mes yeux, soupirant légèrement…Me torturant l'esprit à savoir ce que je dois faire et ferais de ma vie…dans quel cas, au moins je lui aurais dit…

Je me réveille en sursaut, mince je me suis assoupi…

Je regarde ma montre : 02h34 du matin. Je m'assois sur le canapé, me frottant le visage avec mes mains. Je lève la tête et je vois que la chambre est allumée…Duo a dû oublier d'éteindre la lumière.

Je me lève et vais remédier au problème. J'entre-ouvre à peine la porte qu'une petite voix m'appelle…c'est Duo. J'ouvre alors entièrement la porte et je le découvre assis sur le lit, les genoux contre le torse, sa longue natte défaite laissant ses cheveux cascader sur ses épaules et le matelas.

« Duo ? Ca va pas ? fais doucement en m'approchant.

- J'ai appelé Heero…, m'avoue-t-il dans un petit sanglot. Et c'est Quatre qui a répondu…pourquoi ?

- Heero aime Quatre depuis longtemps, fais-je avec sincérité.

- Je lui ai demandé pour…pour toi, continue-t-il. Il m'a dit que c'était parce que tu le considérais comme un petit frère qu'il est parti mais après, Heero m'a dit que tu m'aimais et que je serais plus heureux avec toi…c'est vrai ?

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Duo, fais-je en lui caressant doucement le visage. Mais je ferais tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour que tu le sois…je t'aime Duo et je veux que tu sois heureux.

- Je sais pas quoi faire… »

A nouveau son regard est celui d'un petit garçon perdu mais bizarrement, il s'approche de moi et se serre contre moi, tremblant légèrement. Je referme mes bras autour de lui, une tendresse infime dans mes gestes.

« Je peux rester… ? me demande-t-il doucement. Je voudrais…

- Reste aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, lui fais-je alors qu'il lève son visage vers moi. »

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Un baiser d'abord timide mais j'y réponds avec joie et tendresse. Je sens ses bras se glisser autour de mon cou alors que je pose les miens autour de sa taille. Nos langues se mélangent doucement, avec tendresse…

On s'allonge sur le lit, resserrant davantage notre étreinte. Il finit par lever ses yeux mauves vers moi et me sourit doucement. Mon cœur rate encore un battement alors que je perçois de l'affection dans ses améthystes…

Il pose sa tête contre mon torse et glisse son bras autour. Moi, je reste immobile mais je finis par embrasser sa longue chevelure défaite et à serrer celui que j'aime dans mes bras.

Finalement, je sens qu'on s'endort tous les deux…

Demain, nous devrons parler un peu plus…

OWARI

- Le mardi 30 Septembre 2003, 16h41 -

Shali : TANDIN !!!! Finit !!!!! Mais y'a pas de lemon…

Duo et Trowa : c'est quoi *ce* truc ?

Shali : ben je sais pas…un fic ? Un fic pas structuré mais alors PAS DU TOUT, qui veut rien dire, qui est bizarre et je sais pas si tout le monde a suivi…même moi, j'ai dû mal…

Wufei : et ça se dit auteur…

Shali : TT___TT J'y peux rien, j'ai mal à la têteuuuuh !!!!!!!!!

Heero : c'est quoi les pairing là ? j'ai pas suivi *tout le monde s'étonne car Perfect Soldier a rien compris à la mission*

Trowa : attend, je vais essayer de comprendre : j'ai jamais aimé Quatre qui était amoureux de moi, mais j'aime Duo ?!

Shali : ouais

Trowa : Heero a toujours aimé Quatre mais pas de Duo qui lui était vraiment amoureux de Heero ?

Shali : ouais…

Trowa : donc en fait, on se mentait tous et on s'est tous rabattu sur ce qu'on pouvait ?

Shali : ouais……

Duo : atta ! J'y comprends rien !!!! o.O

Shali : faisons des maths pour clarifier : 01+04 02+01 03+02 04+03

Quatre : et la fin, c'est quoi le résultat de cette addition ?

Shali *sort sa TI-83 de sous la poussière* : 01+04+01 et 03+02+03, le compte est bon ^___^

Les G-Boys : o.O

Shali : trop balèze la fille !!!! J'espère que malgré tout ça, vous avez suivi mon fic-bizarre-que-j'ai-même-du-mal-à-suivre-et-c'est-moi-qui-écrit ?!!!!!

Heero : au fait, t'es pas fikeuse du 02+01+02 en temps normal ?

Shali : ben…je suis davantage pour le 02+03+02 maintenant…

Quatre : ça se voit, je suis toujours tout seul TT__TT

Duo : donc tu me colles plus avec Hee-chan ?

Shali : ben ça dépend de pleins de facteurs comme le moral, le fic, la teneur en sucre du chocolat, le sens du vent, la gravité, le cycle lunaire, les

BAM

Duo : merci

Wufei : de rien *vient d'assommer l'auteur qui dort dans les bras de Trowa maintenant*

Duo : laissez vos dons pour la soigner, pauvre petite chose débile qu'elle est, de cette folie à la fin de cette lecture.


End file.
